Severus snape- snarry extraordinaire
by Marioluver
Summary: Severus Snape writes snarry on Fanfiction under the username: TheRealSeverusSnape. Harry potter reads snarry on Fanfiction under the Username: LightningRod. Harry adores TheRealSeverusSnape's stories and is an avid reviewer. So what happens when Harry finds out that TheRealSeverusSnape is The-Real-Severus-Snape? Contains MxM: don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Severus Snape- Snarry writer extraordinaire!**

**This is graphic shit. The most I've ever written. **

**This is M. As in MXM, As in two males going at it. I don't know how to make this any clearer. I only pray my parents never find out what I write on my thumbdrive.**

**This contains: Graphic sex, language, other Smexy stuff.**

**I am not joking. You have been warned!**

**_I do not own. i am not Rowling. :(_**

_White as the driven snow ch.7_

_His mouth formed an O shape as the boys hands curled into black hair. The head between his thighs shrouded not only by the shadows from the dim room but the black, silk like hair framed by two strong thighs toned by hours on a broom and kissed by the long hours in the sun. _

_His tongue rubbed along the bottom of the shaft in his mouth as he slowly forced his partners penis deeper into his throat then slowly pulling out, lightly grazing the head of the shaft and making his partner grown in both pain and pleasure. This was the first sound he had made since being accosted in the third corridor and pushed against the wall. _

_The boy had resisted at first, green eyes filled with fear and indignation, however before he could do more then protest the mans hands had already unzipped the baggy jeans and pulled the cock out of his pants. It was no more then two seconds later then knees clacked against the stone floor and he took the partially hard cock into his mouth. _

_The hands that had tightened in his hair in an attempt to push him away tightened even further, now pushing him even harder into his crotch. God how he loved the feel of dick in his mouth. Often it was easier to take care of his own problems then with his co-corkers in the order or the death eaters. The man pulled away slightly to look at his partners face. _

_The emerald eyes were his undoing. Once always looking at him with hatred or indignation now darkened with lust. The boy was close. Small sounds had now started to emerge from the boy as he cried out for Severus to take him in his mouth again. _

_"n..n-gggh-p-please!"_

_He smiled. He was going to enjoy this. The boy, a Potter begging for his touch, a Snape!_

_Reaching out with one hand he pulled the chosen one's leg toward himself, straddling it with ease and rhythmically rubbing his crotch against the tanned thigh. The sound of a moan reminded him of the task at hand. Swallowing the throbbing dick in his mouth was no great feat, the boy was average; no more no less. _

_His hands travelled from their places at Harry's calves to his thighs, lightly pinching at places as his hands travelled upwards, cupping he firm ass, creeping over to the shadowed crevice between his cheeks, fingers tickling the hole with his left hand while the right slipped underneath and began toying with his balls, rolling them back and forth._

_The hand in what light the tower still held looked pale compared to the tanned ass it was currently worming a finger into. Not too much, they had next to no lubrication aside from the precome from their erections or his saliva. He took it slowly, working his tongue even faster against the shaft in his mouth to compensate for the burning pain he must be feeling in his ass. _

_If anything the boy drove even harder into him, inadvertently moving his thigh to which his cock was currently rubbing against. Harry potter's groans filled the air around the astronomy tower. The fucking became more frenzied as the two men raced towards their mark, eventually it became too much for Harry, who climaxed with a shout, his seed pulsing out into the mans shadowy cavern of a mouth. It was not a second more then the man stiffened in front of him, Seed splattering on the inside of his robes. If he wasn't already on his knees he would have been. _

_Their breaths were rough and harried, the blankness created by the climax to be replaced by the buzz of regret. 'What have I done?'_

_Horror flooded through his being. 'No.' _

_Severus stood to his feet and walked away in a surge of black drama, leaving a confused Harry leaning against the wall of the astronomy tower with his pants down around his ankles. _

_"Professor…?" _

_He didn't see the longing look Harry shot in his direction._

_TBC_

**_Harry PoV_**

Harry was bent over his tablet reading the latest chapter _of '_As white as the driven snow' by _TheRealSeverusSnape._ His breath was slightly ragged and he prayed that none of the others in the dormitory were nearby. He didn't want to explain the cause of the bulge in his pants. _'Damn.'_

He had been on fanfiction ever since he had discovered it in the muggle world. How in hell they knew all of this he didn't want to know. During his first forays into Potterverse he had seen some… interesting things. It seemed that these muggles liked to pair him with some of the most fucked up people ever. He scoffed. _'Like I would ever bottom for Malfoy.'_ He had almost screamed when he saw some of the more… dark pairings.

A shudder ran through him as he remembered the pairings between him and old Voldyshorts. After running into some of those he scanned down the screen looking for any link to leave the page when he saw it.

A filter.

It took some time but soon harry was able to navigate like a pro. He soon found out which pairings to avoid and his favorite pairing of all time_. 'Snarry'_

Truth be told he had a crush on the greasy git of the dungeons, for a while now. He was now hooked on this new writer on Fanfiction titled as _TheRealSeverusSnape._ He'd been hooked on it for a while now, and constantly waited for the newest upload for his stories.

The way Snape was portrayed was so much like the Snape he knew, with a dark voice sexy as sin, greasy hair and from what he had seen from his robes a tall lean physique. Eventually harry started a Fanfiction account and using hermionie's help modified his tablet to resist the magic at Hogwarts so he could continue to keep up with the author's works.

Tapping the review button on the bottom of the page brought him to a text box. "Harry! C'mon mate, We're gonna be late for supper!"

Ron's voice carried up to the dormitories with ease. "Just a second Ron! I'll be down in a moment!"

Tapping the keyboard he purchased with the windows 8 tablet he bought he quickly typed in his review.

* * *

**_Reviews for White as the driven snow_**

* * *

_LightningRod _ chapter.7 1 min ago

Just WOW. That was incredible. What an amazing chapter! Please write more soon! I cant wait to see what happens next!

* * *

"Harry!"

Hermionie now sounded curious, her voice raised slightly higher then usual. Harry quickly turned off his tablet and ran down the dormitory stairs almost falling down the stairs and into Hermionie Granger. "Sorry Hermionie."

"What were you doing up there Harry?"

_'Crap.'_ Ron snickered. "He was probably up polishing his broomstick."

Hermionie smacked Ron upside the head. "Hey!"

"Well you deserved it Ronald. You really shouldn't say things like that."

"So what were you doing Harry?"

Ron's voice held a conspiratorial tone. _'Crap. Think…'_

"I was finishing up my potions assignment and review."

_'Like two hours ago.'_

Hermionie's voice was proud. "Good for you Harry! If you like I can review it for you later."

Harry was relieved that he had indeed completed his potions assignment earlier. _'She doesn't believe me. Thank Merlin I finished it in History of magic.'_

Hermionie's way of ensuring that both boys did their homework was offering to review it for them. If they declined she knew they were bluffing. He saw Ron make that very mistake in their 3rd year, needless to say both of them always got their homework done on time now.

"Mate, You were not seriously doing homework up there were you? "

Ron looked almost appalled. Harry signaled to Ron to wait until Hermionie was a few steps ahead of them then leaned in and whispered in Rons ear. "I was polishing my broomstick."

Ron paused a moment then laughed hysterically, causing Hermionie to look at them strangely. He didn't stop snickering until Hermionie asked him what was so funny, causing him to slip on a contrite face usually reserved for a close friends deathbed.

**_Snapes PoV_**

Severus Snape had foregone meals in the great hall so that he could enjoy one of his newer favorite pastimes, Fanfiction. Looking at his profile he noticed that He had gotten yet another review on one of his stories. _'hmm… it seems that lightning has struck again.' _Severus smiled at his own wit. Few if any knew that he enjoyed a good pun once in a while. _'This user, LightningRod reviews the moment it comes out, and always enjoys the chapter. He is by far my most loyal reviewer. I think perhaps a thank you is in order.'_

Not a few moments later and a PM was being sent to one_ LightningRod_.

**_Harry's PoV _**

Late in the night, Harry climbed into the red covers of the four poster bed. Astronomy wasn't as bad as divination, which Harry had quit in fifth year; however, the late hours made difficult for Harry to get a good nights rest_.'Better set my alarm.'_

Harry quickly turned on his tablet and was pleasantly surprised to find that _TheRealSeverusSnape_ had sent him a PM. Quickly logging into his fanfiction account with a few deft swipes of his fingers he easily located the PM under Private Messaging in his inbox.

Curiosity and anticipation made his hands shake. _'Why would he want to talk to me?'_

Tapping the screen he opened the letter in his inbox.

* * *

_LightningRod, 2h ago_

I must thank you for all your attention to my recent works of late.

So I offer you this. What would you like see to happen in the next chapter of _White as the driven snow_?

I look forward to your favorable reply,

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

_'Wait! He wants me to decide the next chapter in his new story?'_

Harry was almost shaking. The very same author who made his dreams a tangible thing, whose stories fills his nights with caresses or fills his very heart with adrenaline. This man, who leaves him squirming with lust and itching for something more, wants him to decide where the story will go from here!

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape, 5 min ago_

I have to say, this is quite an honor, I never thought I would be given this chance out of the thousand followers you have. I am a huge fan of your work. You portray Severus and Harry so well it's almost as if you are there personally.

As to your story, I would like to leave that to you. I love reading your works and I love the anticipation of wondering what will happen next. It just won't have the same touch if I meddle around with the storyline.

Thank you for the consideration and I hope I hear from you again.

_LightningRod_

* * *

No more then two minutes later a reply was sitting in his inbox. Deftly tapping the screen Harry opened the PM.

* * *

_LightningRod, 2 min ago_

You intrigue me. Few people do that of late.

The reason of your choosing is that among all of my followers your reviews are by far the most enthusiastic. I can hardly post a chapter without finding a review from you within the time space of 15 minutes.

In regards to the story I will honor your wishes and create it as I see fit. However I believe that, if it is your desire I will have the pleasure of your company again.

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

Harry blinked_. 'Holy shit.'_

_'Well that was surprising.'_

It was nice to talk to the author. Strangely enough he even spoke a lot like Snape! Harry snickered. If he was at Hogwarts he would definitely be a Slytherin.

He was drawn away from his thoughts when the grandfather clock downstairs in the common room struck two.

_'damn it.'_

It was late, if he didn't go to bet soon he would sleep through potions, and god knows what hell Snape will _bless_ him with.

Logging out and turning off the tablet, Harry crept under the covers and dreamt about the man that made his nights heaven, and his days hell.

Down in the dungeons a man was lost in sleep, dreaming about black locks and emerald eyes, silky skin all of which belonged to whom he wanted more than anything, but could not have.

**So, this is ****_FARRRRR_**** out of my comfort zone. I can honestly say I have ****_NEVER_**** done anything like this before so people, please!**

** I need to know what to work on! Even if its just a 3 word review: **

**Even stuff like, **I like it**, or **this part needs work**. Little things like that make a massive difference in a writers story. Otherwise we just keep on making the same F***ing mistakes. **

**I look forward to seeing you all at somepoint in the near future.**

**My guess is this will be a threeshot, maybe a fourshot at most.**

**(Sorry, this is a repost to correct storyline inconsistencies and fill in parts and errors.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning! Honestly I'm so surprised at how many reviews and how many people follow this story.**

**Sooo… THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really didn't think it would be this popular, just thought it would be another crack fic 1 or 2 people would read and I'm ecstatic that you all liked it. Well, enjoy!**

**Warnings: contains language, some sexual content, innuendo other basic warnings. Disclaimer: I do not own. I will never own. Half the time I forget my disclaimer. :S PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**Harry's PoV '**

Professor Snape isn't at the table again.'

Harry sat at the dinner table with Ron and Hermione. As usual the place was packed with hungry students, eager to get their hands on whatever in their reach. He was a little late from charms because Ron had left his textbook behind and forced them all to go back for it. Now the only space they could find was in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Harry hated sitting at the middle of the table because all the students bunched around him and made it difficult to get out. He didn't even want to come out here for supper in the first place but Hermione threatened to break his tablet if he didn't eat.

How could he eat when TheRealSeverusSnape just launched out his new chapter today! His Tablet had sent him a memo stating that the chapter was just updated. He ate as fast as he could, Hermione giving him a strange look. "Harry, you need to slow down. You'll make yourself sick!"

Her voice was matter of fact. Reluctantly Harry slowed down, unwillingly taking his time on his sandwich and cut vegetables. The food was perfect as always, sandwich nice and tender and the celery and carrots crisp and crunchy. "Aww, give –im a break –ermione!"

Rons mouth was full of food but at Hermiones disapproving look he swallowed before speaking again. "So why are you in such a hurry mate, we have next period off."

"I have some stuff I need to do."

Harry shoveled more food into his mouth while Ron snickered. "So what are you doing Harry?"

Ron was still snickering. "Extra-curricular work I imagine."

"Ronald!"

Hermione's face was indignant; however Harry had already finished and was sliding himself out of the cramped seat and waving his goodbye. "Bye- I'll see you next period!"

Harry walked off at a fast clip, leaving his friends behind, who of which were shaking their heads in a non-understanding gesture. The walk to the common room was always long, as they had to climb all the way up ten staircases and down four corridors if they ever wanted to rest. Eventually he got to the common room, the fat lady sitting in the frame, a picture of elegance; or would be if harry didn't see the neck of several empty wine bottles sloppily hidden from view. "The password?"

This year's password was the only password Neville could actually remember. It was the name of a plant which grew only in moonlight, lived for 100 years and bloomed only during a solar eclipse. "M-Mambo Plutona!"

"That is correct."

Her voice was slightly slurred._ 'great.'_

The fat lady had a habit of breaking out in opera when she was drunk. You could hear her all the way up in the dormitories. He quickly entered, closing the door behind him before she decided to sing. Harry settled himself on his four poster in the boys dormitory, pulling out his tablet and loading up on the internet. He had not logged off from his last visit to the site so all he had to do was check his alerts and tap his finger on the story.

* * *

_White as the driven snow ch.8_

* * *

_Harry sat on his four poster in the Gryffindor common room as he thought about the night before. Severus had attacked him, yes but why did he run off like that? 'Was Severus the one who had been sending those letters?'_

_Harry leaned over the bed, rooting through his trunk and pulling out his invisibility cloak, and the contents wrapped inside. Unfolding the cloak a small collection of letters fell out, pooling on the bedspread. Each one confessed his love or gave graphic descriptions of what he wanted to do to Harry, or do ON Harry. He had tried to find out the person before but it seemed that the person had used an ambidextrous charm, allowing the writer to completely change their writing signature and make it impossible to track. The paper was also wiped of all magical residue so magical identification using wand records was impossible._

_He had thought it might have been a waste of time, keeping the records but now it was beginning to pay off! It had hit him. 'Snape is the culprit!'_

_It was so clear to him now! The anonymous letters, Threats when he had first hooked up with Ginny, even how Snape baited him so much now for detention. If he was in detention then he couldn't be with Ginny. The man had been jealous! 'Snape ignored me today, in potions he avoided me completely. I have to talk to Snape'_

_Harry set the rest of the letters in his invisibility cloak, rolling it up and stashing it in his trunk and locking it. It was time to go find professor Snape._

_Harry stood in front of the potions classroom. Classes were over for the day so there were no students in the area. Excitement and dread danced in his chest. For the last 6 years this place was his personal hell. Snape would probably tear his skin off. Memories from the night before flashed in his mind. Of the silky hair clutched in his hands, the rough hands sliding on his skin, the pressure of Snape rutting against his leg. He fought hard to not think of those memories. He couldn't go in there with a hard on! 'Well, I better get on with it.'_

_Harry mustered his courage and raised his right hand to open the door which was swung open. Severus snape stood there, looking like a shadow, angles and planes made harsh by deep shadows on his face. He glared down at harry, looking menacing and imposing. "Sir, I need to speak with you."_

_"I see little to speak about Mr. Potter. Now if you do not leave I will be forced to take house points and give you a detention."_

_"But Sir!-"_

_"50 points from Gryffindor. Would you like to add a detention to that?"_

_If anything professor Snapes voice was as cold as if a Dementor was right next to him. But Harry was adamant. "Sir we need to talk!"_

_"And that will be 75 points from Gryffindor and a week of Detention for disrespecting a teacher. Now, unless you want to make that 150 points and two weeks of detention you will learn to be quiet and respect those in charge. "_

_Snapes voice contained to much venom that Harry just stood there still as stone as Professor Snape side stepped around him and continued down into the dungeons. Once Snape had vanished into the darkness Harry's eyes narrowed. He would find a way to make him talk. A smile spread on his face. Perhaps it was time to contact the Weasley twins._

* * *

_- Fred and George,_

_I have a bit of a proposition for you involving a certain someone down in the dungeons. I need to make him sing like a jaybird. Any ideas?_

_H.P_

* * *

_- H.P_

_Why dearest Harry, might we ask what your planning? Although now that you mention it we've just come up with the most amazing little product. We think you might like it, mind we're quite proud of it ourselves. We'll have it delivered to you in three days._

_Do stay in trouble._

_F&G. W_

* * *

_Harry looked at the package in his hand. It was a tiny vial filled with a transparent light blue liquid. If not looked at closely it almost looked like water. The label on the bottle said 's hair tonic. Knowing it was one of the Weasley twins fronts, harry tore off the label and read the opposite side._

* * *

_H._

_This little bottle is our pride and joy. It's the only one left so use it well. This is a compulsion potion mixed with a slight truth serum. Those boneheads at the ministry confiscated the entire batch except this one vial. The beauty of this is that when mixed with something it is completely undetectable. Add one of your hairs to the vial and shake. If you add it to the certain someone's drink they will become temporarily obsessed with you. Use that however you wish. Wish you luck!_

_W&W_

_Harry set the letter down and grinned. Now to set up the plot._

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape_ 14 min ago

Wonder what Harry is planning! I can't wait to see what kind of hell he's planning to raise!

_LightningRod_

* * *

Harry waited on his four poster. 'Is he still online? I hope so.' He continued to wait while on the other end of the castle somebody else was chuckling at the lively review on the top of the pile.

**Severus's PoV**

The review was there again, as usual. 'It would seem that Lightning does strike the same place more than once.'

**Harry's PoV**

* * *

_LightningRod_, 2 min ago

It is a pleasure to hear from you again.

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape, 1 min ago_

I was wondering if you were still online. I do really like the story. Are you nearing the end? If so what are you planning on doing next? Ah, sorry. I shouldn't be grilling you like this.

_LightningRod_

* * *

_LightningRod, 2 min ago_

I am pleased that you like the story. I am nearing the end however and am already making plans for a new one. Perhaps one where Severus Snape himself writes fanfiction and Harry reads it. However I did not come to talk about work. I wished to speak with you, tell me about yourself.

_TheRealSeverusSnape._

* * *

Harry looked blankly at the screen. 'Why would he want to know about me?'

Harry preferred not to talk about his life. It was easier to leave it in the past and therefore out of his mind.

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape, 4 min ago_

Um… well theres not much to say. I grew up in a small town and went abroad to start boarding school when I was 11. I'm still there now but it's a little out of the internet service area so connection's not that great. I am 16 years old and am in grade- 'damn… what grade would I be in….' -12. I graduate this year.

_LightningRod_

* * *

_LightningRod, 30 sec ago_

Your in grade 12 are you not? Well what did your major in?

_TherealSeverusSnape_

* * *

Harry contemplated this.

He couldn't tell him that he wanted to be an Auror; a dark wizard catcher. What was the muggle equivalent?

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape,_ 3 min ago

I Major in Forensics. I take Chemistry, Physics and gym. I want to be a police officer when I graduate.

_LightningRod_

* * *

Harry looked at the screen._' Close enough to Potions, transfiguration and DADA.'_

The Author was probably muggle so he had to be careful of what he said.

* * *

_LightningRod, 1 min ago_

I also went to a boarding school. I began to teach there about sixteen years ago. It is filled with students who try my patience. Their carelessness causes them to hurt each other because they cannot comprehend the simplest instructions, I cannot leave them alone for fear that they will blow up the classroom.

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape 30 sec ago_

You remind me of one of my old professors. In Chem we had to be really careful around him. He had a hair trigger temper. Although I guess it's a difficult job making sure nobody blew themselves up. He wasn't really well liked though.

_LightningRod_

* * *

_Lightningod 1 min ago_

Let me guess. He's some kind of old git whom has no other pleasures then terrorising little children, and has no business in proper society.

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape, 30 sec ago_

No, That's not it at all. The truth is he's been through a lot. He is a snarky git though; years of being in his class have proved that. He is the best at what he does and I'm really happy he's here.

_LightningRod_

* * *

_LightningRod, 1 min ago_

Your words speak of more than surface emotions. What is your relationship with him?

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

_ 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.'_

Harrys mind raced. What should he tell him! _'Well it's not like you know the man. It's not like he could tell Snape.'_

His finger hovered over the reply button.

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape 5 min ago_

We've been through a lot together, but he hates me. He had all the time that I knew him. Everyone hates him and I used to myself but now I don't feel the same way. It's complicated.

_LightningRod_

* * *

Harry tried to justify telling his feelings to a total stranger. But even though he was a muggle it felt good for harry to unload his feelings to him. He couldn't even tell Hermione and Ron about it.

* * *

_LightningRod, 30 sec ago_

You care for him.

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

Harry felt feelings of panic welling up in his chest. Why was this man, even in four words able to make such emotions run through him? Every time the man replied it was like he could hear Snapes voice in his ear; sarcastic but with a purr like silk. "Merlin…"

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape, 2 min ago_

I'm sorry, I have to sleep now, If I don't I'm going to sleep through Chemistry. I REALLY don't want him on my back tomorrow. Maybe we can speak again?

_LightningRod_

* * *

_LightningRod, 30 sec ago_

I would like to speak with you directly rather than PM messages. Perhaps a private chat room is in order? Let me know if you agree to this… venture.

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

**Severus Snape's PoV**

Down in the dungeons Severus fired off a last PM before turning off his laptop. The old grandfather clock that Albus had given him upon arrival for his first year of teaching chimed ten times, marking ten o'clock at night._ 'That was quite an escape. I think I will enjoy talking to LightningRod again.'_

LightningRod reminded him of harry. It was easy to imagine the user as the Gryffindor seventh year that enraptured his mind and filled his body with lust. With a wave of his wand the cub board opened, pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass. He poured the strong liquor into the tumbler, watching as the brown liquid sloshed around the glass, smoking slightly. Lifting the glass to his lips was an easy task. With students running around the corridors every day and night having some time to relax like this was vital. Severus stared into the flickering flames of the fire not 5 feet from him, and then opened his laptop again.

"Damn plot bunnies."

** So, this was chapter two. Did you enjoy it? Well guess what? White as the driven snow is going to be its own story! YAY! I won't post it until after SSSE is finished but it will give you something to look forward to! :D Keep reviewing! It tells me that you want to read more!**

** so i uploaded this story and i was all WTF! all my spacing was gone and while i was repairing twice the thing glitched and made me restart! Let it be known that i care for my reviewers.**

**\\btw: i read this authors fic a little while back. her work is really good i think shes a really cool author. her name is Marginal Benefits and she does a bunch of T related stuff. if you've got a few minutes check her out :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**SSSE ch.3**

**Im back again to clog up your reading list with useless junk and quite possibly bring some PRoN to your day!**

**Warnings: Contains explicit sexual content, mild violence, language and i think thats everything. **

**I do not own. it is a sad truth of life. the grass is green, the sky is blue and i do not own any of the characters from harry potter**

**CONTENT/ Any usernames in this story used on FF or other sites (and the sites in general) Are all part of a fantasy made up in my ****twisted little mind. any similarities or relations to any usernames and/or sites are purely fictional. ****  
**

"Harry, watch out!"

Harry was shaken from his daydream of a dark haired lover, veering to the left just in time to avoid a broken nose and a trip to the hospital wing. it was a miserable cloudy day to be out practicing but after almost losing to Slytherin the Gryffindor quidditch team was out every day in the late evenings practicing until just before curfew.

"You all right mate?"

To his left Ron hovered on his broom, attention not on Harry but the Bludger that almost took off his head a few moments ago. His uniform was splattered with water from when it had been raining at the beginning of practice.

"Yeah, i'm alright. Though this blasted rain's going to return any minute, I think we should call it a day."

"Alright, I'll let em know."

Ron flew back to the rest of the team waving his arms, looking for all the world like a soaked mudpuppy.

Harry stared out into the distance at the other quidditch players. Gryffindor definitely had a top notch team this year. _'Or we would if we actually got some decent weather to practice in.'_

As it was practices were often cut short to make sure the players didn't get sick from long hours in the horrid weather but at the rate things were going the Gryffindor quidditch team would need to be replaced with grindylows.

Harry blew into the metal whistle that he kept around his neck, signaling that practice was over. A lot of Quidditch captains didn't use the whistle because it was a muggle method, preferring to use sonorous to amplify their voices. however this left players a lot of room for confusion; especially if there was a lot of noise around you.  
Harry liked using the whistle. it was simple to understand and you could hear it anywhere. two short blasts called the end of the session and harry watched proudly as the other players headed toward the change rooms.

At a wave from Ron, Harry flew towards the change rooms, looking forward to get out of his damp clothes.

* * *

Harry logged onto Fanfiction opening up his recent mail. the two of them had been chatting for quite a while now, almost every night in fact.

Harry had wondered if TheRealseverusSnape would even want to continue to speak to him after he had turned down his request for the chatroom, but surprisingly the man had understood and had resolved to speak about it at a later date. Eventually, the shy politness and informality that always accompanied posts faded away to a familiarity and relaxation.

He still marveled on how the man made him feel. with just a few words the man could make harry blush all the way to his ears, or make him roar with laughter.

He knew that the man had a wicked sweet tooth, and liked terrible puns once in a while. at one point the two of them spent half the night exchanging terrible puns to see who could come up with the worst.

Harry was not surprised to see the PM in his inbox, tapping on the link to receive the memo.

* * *

_LightningRod, 15 hr ago_

Last evening you expressed interest in writing, yes?

Why don't you show me how its done and if you like i'll take a look at it tonight.

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

_'He wants me to write a short story for him?'_

_'Well my stories suck so i should probably warn him first.'_

Harry grinned, this should be fun, but what to write?

it was a simple task to open a PM and think out a story to write. the clicking noise the tablet made was the only sound in the boys dormitory.

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape 10 min ago_

Alright, just a warning though. I dreadful at writing so read at your own risk.

you have been warned.

_LightningRod_

* * *

**Snape PoV  
**

_'Damn dunderheads, even a first year knows not to mix Whisperweed with Thestral blood...'_

Snape had just returned from his sixth years potion class in which two hufflepuffs had managed to almost blow up the potions classroom. He felt no remorse in giving them weeklong detentions with Argus Filch to teach them the hassles of cleaning up messes from other it was friday evening. Minerva was patrolling tonight so he had plenty of time to do some writing on his laptop.

he tried to pretend that he was excited about not having to teach for the weekend, not the fact that he could talk with LightningRod again. It seemed that whenever he spoke with him time just seemed to fly by. "I wonder if he's written back by now?"

His internet was a little slow because he was down in the dungeons so it took a minute for fanfiction to load. after a brief login he accessed his memos and clicked the first PM, reading the warning.

He chuckled in amusement, closing the PM and accessing the second one where the Story was located.

**Harry PoV**

Harry looked down at the story in pleasure._ 'It didn't turn out too bad for a quick effort. Hope he likes it.'_

_'_A tap later and it was being sent to its recipient.

* * *

Untitled-

-LightningRod

Harry stood in front of the potions classroom, trying to gather the courage to open the door. the choice was taken away from him when the potions master himself opened the door. his hooked nose and black eyes glared down at him, thin lips tightening in displeasure. "While everyone else may put up with your tendency to eavesdrop through doors, I do not. Enter."

Harry stepped through the doorway, not saying anything in an attempt to avoid Snape's wrath and looking nervously around the room

The room was dimmer then usual, desks that were usually occupied with students pushed to the side of the room, the tables which usually held potion ingredients were spotless were against the wall. Snapes desk was clear and orderly as usual and in front of it lay a bubbling cauldron.

"Well, do not just stand there boy!"

Snape's voice was close to his ear, startling him. With a wave of the potions masters wand, instructions for drought of the living death appeared on the board. "You will continue the potion from step 3. I will be monitoring your progress And we shall see if you deserve to remain in my class."

"But sir-"

"Silence! Mr. Potter, just because you are the so called golden boy, does not mean that you get whatever you want. If you cannot complete this potion _correctly_ this time I will have to banish you from my class. do I make myself clear?"

Harry's gulp was audible in the room.

"Yes sir."

He could not fail this class. his entire career as an auror depended on it.

"To work Mr. Potter"

Harry quickly walked to the cauldron and began his work. he could feel the potion masters gaze on him while he worked. throughout the potion Harry was sure to double check the recipe to make sure he was doing it right. _'Stir counter clockwise 12 times, clockwise 7 times and repeat until the potion turns a deep burgundy.'_

The potion was extremely thick and would be until he added the bat venom so by the repeating stage his arms were exhausted. his potion had yet to even begin to darken from its scarlet red state and already his arms were shaking.

"Deplorable, Mr. Potter."

Hands wrapped around his own, grasping the stirring rod and increasing the speed of the stirring and cutting swiftly through the thick goop. Surprised, Harry stepped back only to find himself pressed up against Snape. _'Oh god...'_

"This is a delicate process Mr. Potter. One needs to have the correct touch for it. That is what makes so much difference in a potions quality."

The body behind him moved forwards a little, startling Harry into jumping forward a bit. Was this really happening? Was Severus Snape, hated potions master actually coming on to him?

A stirring in his groin pulled him away from his thoughts to the man behind him. He was pressed between the cauldron and Snapes front. The heat soaking through all the layers they wore and warming his back. Snapes grip tightened around the ladle and began stirring in a less strenuous position, using his shoulders and upper back to push the rod through the ever thickening goop and inadvertently rubbing his chest against Harry's back.

_'Merlin...'_

"I am very good at what I do, personally I prefer to go slowly as to let all the sensations work their way through."

Snape changed position again, this time bring him flush against Harry's trembling frame.

"How do you like it ? Fast... or slow?"

"Fast..."

The arms around him moved faster, Snapes groin grinding into his arse, back and forth. "Or slow..."

The arms slowed to an almost unbearable pace, the cock grinding into him making him shiver and push back.

His erection was hard enough to pound nails. Harry wanted nothing more then to just tell the man to fuck him now and be done with it

"S-Sir, please!"

"What do you want Mr. Potter?"

Snapes left hand left the ladle to be wrapped around Harry's stomach and working its way downwards. Harry fought not to scream at the feel of the hand rubbing at the apex of his jeans, right where he needed it most.

"Please F-Fuck Me professor!"

The heat running through harry was unbearable, if he didn't do something soon he'd lose it. it didn't matter anymore how he got here, or what they were doing. all Harry wanted was the hand on his erection and the cock rubbing into his arse.

Lips brushed his ear, hot breath caressing his face. "If i am to retain any part of my oath to the school I cannot touch you directly. Unzip your jeans and pull out your cock."

Harry fumbled with the clasp of his jeans, undoing his fly and pulling out a silk touched erection. The cauldron stirrer was left untouched. Harry felt movement behind him then the cool sensation of a white handkerchief on his erection, then placing his hand directly on the handkerchief. His hands played Harry like a piano, tightening his fingers around one part and rubbing his thumb over the head.

The dungeons were filled with load groans that Harry would shame Harry in the morning but now his mind was blissfully blank. the only thing mattering was the hand on his erection and the cock rubbing at his back.

When Snape had pulled back Harry groaned, to be replaced with a cry of pleasure when the cock nudged his arse again with better definition.

Snape had pulled out his own erection, rutting it on Harry. The motions of hand moving quicker on him coincided with the tightness in his groin, his balls preparing to draw up and the tingling was getting intense.

"Sir I-"

Snape bit his clothed shoulder.

Harry shrieked as his climax overtook him, strong sensations finally bleeding out. By the weight of the man behind him he guessed that Snape had reached his end as well.

It was a few minutes before the man pulled away.

"Mr. Potter, When you finish school and seek to have a conventional relationship you are welcome to seek my aid."

Harry watched with a smile as the man walked out of the room, He looked forward to graduation in a week.

* * *

_LightningRod 10 min ago_

If you call this bad then my writing is just dreadful. I think you missed your calling wanting to be a police officer.

Your story is quite intriuging. perhaps you should post it yourself.

LightningRod, Would you collaborate with me on my next work? I would love your thoughts on the subject.

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape 2 min ago_

Really!? You think so? Well i don't know much about writing but i

would love to work with you.

_LightningRod_

* * *

_LightningRod 2 min ago_

I would like to collaborate with you. would you join me in a private chat room?

There is no chances of being found out if that's what bothers you.

_TheRealSeverusSnape_

* * *

Harry looked at the most recent PM. 'before he was uncomfortable talking with the man, but now he was excited to talk alone with him. it was almost like an intimate encounter. at the thought of Snape in a chatroom online he giggled. that was a mental image he did not need to see.

* * *

_TheRealSeverusSnape 2 min ago_

I would love to. would you PM me the link?

Anyway I have to go. Homework and such.

Goodnight!

_LightningRod_

* * *

**Snape PoV**

Severus snape looked at the most recent PM. the student had talent. although he knew the author was a wizard. he knew just too much about hogwarts to be imagination.

he turned off the laptop and headed to bed, the image of passionate green eyes and black hair haunting his dreams.

**YAY CHAPTER 3 IS UP!**

**so this was a smutbunny chapter. it was mostly kinda filler but it brings the relationship forward.**

**Again i'm whoring myself for reviews so bring em in and i'll send you 1 FREE Harry smut chapter!**

**Keep reading. i love the huge responce i got from you guys. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

SSSE ch.4

**So, I spent a few (9 hours) hours updating this chapter. wrote 4k for todays chapter. i go to save it and my browser shuts down. all my stuff?**

**bye bye.**

**so i spent the next 3 hours re writing my chapter so i could have something to put out for you today. AT 3 IN THE MORNING! **

**Also i have a few words to say...**

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

**ive also gotta thank a few of you who took the time to chat with me for a while (And give me some awesome inspiration)**

**Book Lover Forever, Melia83, TheRealSlytherinOfHogwarts and if I've missed anyone i'm soooo sorry.**

**Special Thanks to Jack Frost Lover who was feeding me plot bunnies during the creation of this chapter.  
**

**So, onto the show!**

**Warnings: Contains explicit sexual content, Language and ... well i think thats it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. i dont know how to make this any more simple. i dont think i can.**

**Harry PoV**

Harry practically bounced back from the quidditch pitch. it seemed that everything was going his way today.

First the weather was gorgeous, a bright blue only marred by the slightest of clouds, then the victory against Slytherin and to top it off TheRealSeverusSnape had asked him to meet him at a chatroom this evening.

Harry reached into the pocket of his robe, fingering the scrap of paper in his pocket. it was a link to the online chatroom.

It had been on his mind all day since he had found the PM with the link to the chatroom telling him to go on friday. It had been a long three days since he found the PM and had spent a good part of it with his hand in his pocket and mind in the gutter.

A good portion of it was also also spent with his hand in his pants.

For once Harry was alone and would be for a good portion of the evening. Hermione and Ron had finally hooked up, judging by the fact that they had been locking lips behind the quidditch shed.

The sky was beginning to change its color from the bright blue to the orange tinge of a sunset. _'well...'_

_'Ah, what the hell.'_

Harry walked over to the secluded tree on the side of the lake that was close to the forbidden forest. the grass rustled over his bare feet, shoes in his hand and tablet in his book bag.

It was his favorite place in Hogwarts. I mean sure he loved the dormitories and the quidditch pitch but it was nice to sit there and enjoy the peace he just couldn't find anywhere else.

_'Its been a while since I watched the sunset.'_

The trees bark was slightly rough against his back, even through his black school robes.

Harry pulled his tablet out of his book bag, accessing the internet and inputting the link written on the piece of paper. He hardly needed it now, having looked at it how many times over the last couple days. it was quiet around him, the only sound being the splashes of water and the wind whistling through the trees.

The web page loaded to a set of links. on the bottom left one was a private room generator. clicking on the link brought him to a page with a chocolate brown background and a white text box. it asked him to input the 6 digit code. _'huh? wait.'_

The numbers included in the PM came to mind. His fingers tapped the screen in time with the numbers coming out of his mouth. "Lets see... 55- 728...3."

the next page showed a blank chatroom. his blood pounded a little harder.

* * *

**LightningRod**

Hello?

* * *

**_TheRealSeverusSnape_**

It certainly took you long enough.

* * *

**LightningRod**

Sorry, school sports.

* * *

**TheRealSeverusSnape**

What do you play?

* * *

_'Well I certainly cant tell him I play quidditch!'_

* * *

**LightningRod**

I play basket ball against schools once a month.

* * *

**TheRealSeverusSnape**

Ah, Well lateness aside I took a look at the short story you had sent to be examined.

You do have some talent, however I believe you need some... instruction in these arts. We will do some exercises together to exercise your control

* * *

_Harry wondered 'Was it wrong to already have a hard on?'_

* * *

**LightningRod**

What are we going to do?

* * *

**TheRealSeverusSnape**

We are going to work together to re-create and improve your story.

* * *

**LightningRod**

Where do we start?

* * *

**TheRealSeverusSnape**

I will begin to write part of a story. when I complete my part you will continue on where I left off and vice versa. I will begin.

_Harry stood at the door to the potions classroom, staring at the thick wooden frame covered with notches and grooves. The flickering light of the torches that laid on the stone wall behind him caused the shadows to jump, undulating with an eerie motion. _

_He had been standing there for a good five minutes, hands stretched out and touching the cold ordinate handles of the door. He was afraid to enter. it was bad enough when there was only hatred between them but now that Snape had the note it was so much worse. Once again he cursed himself for his stupidity. _

_The memory once again played out in his mind, of writing notes to Hermione about his feelings to the man, of not noticing the shadow behind him, only noticing when a hand snatched the note out of his hand with a barked 'Detention!' in his ear. _

_His hand pressed against the cold knotted wood while the other grasped the cold knocker on the door. Suddenly the decision to open the door on his own was snatched away from him as the door was swung open behind him, revealing the face of his hated potions professor._

* * *

**LightningRod**

_He had not aged well, his skin was sallow and a sneer was crossing thin lips. his lank hair did little to hide his hooked nose and glittering black eyes. "Well . if you would quit lingering on my doorstep we would be able to begin, however I doubt you can comprehend the fact that I may have plans and have no desire to cater to the great Harry Potter."  
_

_Saying nothing He stepped into the potions classroom. He didn't want to anger the professor any more then he had to. the black shoes he was wearing scraped slightly against the stone floor. "Pick up your feet boy!"_

_The snapped retort was loud in the dead silent room. Once inside He took a look around the room, wondering what he would have to do. Iron and copper cauldrons lined the shelves in a neat row, the potions cupboard was closed and hidden from sight and the wooden tables and chairs were neatly stacked along the west wall._

_all except one._

_a cauldron sat on one of the tables, a flame heater beside it. various ingredients littered the table. Both Ashphodel and Wormwood were recognizable as he approached the table._

* * *

**TheRealSeverusSnape**

_With a wave of the wand from the man behind him instructions wrote themselves on the board, the script tight and businesslike. "You will be brewing the Drought of living death. You will begin from step three and continue on. I will be monitoring your progress for signs of improvement and if there is none you will no longer find a space in my class, is that clear?"_

_"But sir-"_

_"Silence! Just because you are the so- called golden boy does not mean you get what you want! If you fail in completing this potion then I will have to banish you from my class!"_

_There was no room for mistake. If he wanted to be an auror he had to get this right.  
_

_First he read then re-read all the instructions on the board. motion behind him had him distracted for a moment but it was only Snape returning to his desk. _

_'stir counter clockwise 12 times then 7 clockwise and repeat until the chopped valerian root is added, then lower the heat to a simmer and resume the 12 counter clockwise 7 clockwise motion for 20 minutes or until the potion changes to a deep Burgundy.' _

_Constantly checking himself to make sure the potion was the correct shade of scarlet he added the peeled and chopped valerian root. Following the counter clockwise, clockwise motion the potion thickened rapidly until it was a large strain on his arms. The potion had yet to darken at all and panic began to hover at the edges of his vision.  
_

_"Deplorable workmanship, "_

* * *

**LightningRod**

_The dark whisper at his ear made him jump, his heart rate accelerating. Two defined hands wrapped around his, tightening his grip and forcing the body into faster motion. The metal stirring rod cutting clean through the potion. Surprised and unsure of where the hands had come from harry had stepped back a step only to find himself pressing into Snape!_

_The hands still wouldn't let go of his own but rotated faster, pausing every few moments to cut straight through the potion. "The trick lies in the shoulders."  
_

_"Potioneering is quite the delicate process, . One needs to have the correct touch. Can you feel it?"_

_His throat was as dry as a desert, even light headed he knew exactly where all the blood in his body was going. 'Nononononono- not now!'_

_"But sometimes it is requires that you use more forceful measures." Snape stepped closer to the cauldron, Pinning him in between the cold iron and coarse black fabric._

_The ridge in his pants ground into the lip of the cauldron. 'Oh god...'_

_" I am very good at what I do. Personally I like to move more slowly, as to let all the little sensations work their way through. The dark voice was still at his ear, sending every thrilling note throughout his body._

* * *

By now the erection in his pants was by far to much to handle. slowly he began to undo the zipper underneath his robes and work at the flesh underneath. _'Fuck-'_

* * *

**TheRealSeverusSnape**_  
_

_He could feel Snape shift positions behind him again bringing his body flush against his trembling frame. _

_"How do you like it ? Fast... or slow?"_

_The voice was like liquid sin. "Fast..."_

_The arms around him moved faster, Snapes groin rapidly grinding into his arse, back and forth. "Or slow..."_

_it was so hot; he could barely stand the feeling of the body lazily pressing against his, the mans erection pressing into the cleft of his arse. it burned like nothing he had ever felt, the heat searing into him, this strange burning that went deeper then his skin, going all the way to his very core and making his blood boil!_  


_His erection was hard enough to pound nails. Harry wanted nothing more then to just tell the man to fuck him now and be done with it._

_"S-Sir, please!"_

_"What do you want Mr. Potter?"__Snapes left hand left the ladled stirring rod to be wrapped around Harry's stomach and working its way downwards. Harry fought not to scream at the feel of the hand rubbing at the apex of his jeans, right where he needed it most and the feeling of the rough denim giving way to the feeling of a silky softness around his cock  
_

_"Wha-"  
_

_The hand rubbed harshly into the erection this time, seemingly tugging harry back and forth every stroke as if tugging on a string. The voice was harsher this time._

_"What do you want! Tell me!"_

_"God damn it! Sir I want you to touch me!"_

* * *

"Of all the-" Harry sucked in a shallow breath as he rubbed the tip of his dick, trying to keep from coming. he didn't want to until the story ended. was it wrong that he could almost feel Snapes touch on him? that if he leaned back he'd feel more then the rough bark from the tree?

* * *

**LightningRod**

_Harry struggled within the mans arms, unsure if he wanted him to continue or flee this situation. His attempts at escape were swiftly put an end to by the hand in his pants grasping him through his boxers. "Where do you want me to touch you ?"_

_'G-ah..."_

_The hand holding the stirring rod leaned said tool against the side of the cauldron then withdrew. He couldn't help but groan from the loss of warmth. his hands fell to the edge of the cauldron, grasping onto the cold iron as if for dear life._

_Lips brushed his ear, hot breath caressing his face. "If I am to retain any part of my decorum I cannot touch you directly. pull down your jeans and pull out your cock."_

_Harry fumbled with the clasp of his jeans, pushing the rough denim down to his thighs and pulling out his erection. The cauldron stirrer was left untouched. Harry felt movement behind him then the cool sensation of a white handkerchief on his erection quickly warming under the experienced hand, then placing his hand directly on the handkerchief quickly warming under the experienced hand . His hands played Harry like a piano, tightening his fingers around one part and slowly rubbing his thumb over the head.  
_

_Disappointment washed over him when the professor pulled away. a few words in quiet latin and the sound of clothes shedding brought him to attention. he turned his head to get a good look at the professor. The course outer robes were gone to be replaced by ass hugging trousers and a white silk shirt._

_The previously dense bulge currently pressed into his arse had so much more definition now, the heat of it searing over him, sinking throgh his robes to the bare flesh underneath._

_"What would you have me do?"_

* * *

Harry couldn't help but moan at this point. the tablet in his hand was shaking so he couldnt see the text so clearly anymore. Tingles tingles run up and down the base of his cock and nestling into his balls_. 'I cant hold out much longer!'_

The sky was darkening now, pinks and roses giving away to inky blackness, cut apart by bright stars in the sky.

* * *

_T__he dark voice was accompanied by a sharp nip to the ear. "What would you have me do, Mr. Potter? Not only are you passing notes in my class, but lying about your affections as well?"  
_

_Shock had dawned on him as he finally realized what he was doing. HE was having sex with his potions professor!  
_

_He couldnt hide the groan from his mouth when one pale hand slipped under his uniform to rest against his chest, only covered by a cotton t-shirt. A sigh escaped his lips when he began to pinch and rub his nipples._

* * *

_'__So close...'  
_

* * *

_The body pressed even harder on his. lean chest pushing into his backand forcing him to place his own hands on the lip of the cauldron as to not fall in. It was al he could do to stay upright, his body encouraging him to slip down to the floor._

* * *

_"Agh-"  
_

* * *

_Eventually his body couldnt take the strain anymore, shattering into pieces. 'Was this like what it was to die?'_

* * *

_'ah, __oh god- YES! YES!' _Harry's vision whitened as he came, flies undone. the outside of his jeans and uniform sticky.

* * *

_his body sank into blissful latitude, barely noticing the viscious thrusts against his lower back and thighs. He knew when the older man had climaxed because a dead weight fell onto his chest. It was a few minutes before the man pulled away._

_"Mr. Potter, When you finish school and seek to have a conventional relationship you are welcome to seek my aid."_

_Harry watched with a smile as the man walked out of the room, He looked forward to graduation in a week._

* * *

Harry, with the use of a cleaning charm restored himself to a semblance of propriety. _'What in the hell was that!?'_ he'd never had such a strong orgasm before. _  
_

* * *

**TheRealSeverusSnape**

Youve done quite well for yourself. Its quite possible that you have the makings of a good author.

* * *

**LightningRod**

Really?

* * *

**TheRealSeverusSnape**

yes. unfortunately though I must take my leave. I am on hallway duty tonight I wish you a good night.

* * *

**LightningRod**

oh, ok. goodnight then.

* * *

_ *TheRealSeverusSnape has signed off*_

* * *

_ *LightningRod has signed off*_

* * *

Harry stared at the dark night sky. his body was lethargic from the earlier orgasm and felt no need to move. No teachers ever came here anyways. Harry slid his tablet back into his bad and laid his back against the tree.

He was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Might I ask what you are doing out in the dead of night ?"

Harry was pulled into conciousness from his dream state by a sharp shove. Severus Snape stood there, robes swirling behind him in a show of black drama. his face was a mix of a sneer and disgust.

_'I'm fucked.'_

** i really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i have a little chore for you to do. You may have noticed the various types of classic snarry mentioned so far in the story, yes?**

**well, its your descision what you want to see next! What type of snarry would you like to see? Classic? Fun and kinky? Angsty? Romantic? Choose whatever you want and leave it in the review section or PM me the snarry you want! **

**Next chapter i announce the Winner (Which is the type of snarry with the most votes) **

**You have three weeks, Now Get moving!**

P.S. if your curious to see what ive done or what i have planned coming up as well as a summary i keep a list on my profile. if you have a suggestion PM it and i will get back to you!


	5. Chapter 5

**I will record the votes for types of snarry on this page.**

- i please ask that you do the following

_1. please only vote once_

_2. be mindful of the fact that others may read the reviews._

**Thanks so much for voting!**


End file.
